vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John von Neumann (Petals of Reincarnation)
Summary John von Neumann, usually referred to as just Neumann, is the leader of the Forest of the Greats, a Returner organization that seeks to eliminate Sinner-type Returners and further global peace. She's one of the five founding members of the group and she became its leader after the death of their first leader, Seiya Senji. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: John von Neumann Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Perfect Returner, Great Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Analytical Prediction, Hacking Attack Potency: Human level (Appears to have no ways of fighting herself and uses her talent to lead and support others) Speed: Regular Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Above average (Usage of Returner talents uses up a lot of mental and physical energy) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Wheelchair Intelligence: Genius, Neumann is the undisputed leader of the Forest of the Greats, an organization made out of Returners possessing the talents of some of the smartest people in human history. Neumann's talent is based on superhuman mental and calculation abilities that allow her to seemingly predict the future. Able to hack all satellites in the world without nobody being able to track her, and easily broke through the top-level security of the Black Edge Unit Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Returner:' As a Perfect Returner, Neumann is always in her transformed state. Like other Returners, Neumann's throat releases several petals while her power is active. As a Great-type Returner, Hitler's returned talent comes from a hero or someone who could truly be called "Great". In her case, her returned talents come from the famous Hungarian-American mathematician considered the father of the modern computer. ** Prediction Calculation: Neumann's first talent. Neumann was considered by some to be a "demon" due to his extreme calculation skills, being able to make complex calculations counting on his head faster than other mathematicians could make with tools like calculators. Every action has a purpose. If one knows that purpose, the ideal actions to achieve it, reaction patterns, circumstances, the influence of gravity, air resistance, and air viscosity, etc; and can convert all of those variables into numbers/data, they can use calculations to predict the most likely "futures" and their probabilities. Neumann's talent is essentially the calculation abilities to easily do just that, allowing her to even give accurate instructions to others during a fight about the next movements of an enemy and how to move to dodge them, making it so that even a regular human like Touya Senji was able to evade and dodge the attacks of the transformed returner Albert Fish for a short while. However, she needs enough information to make predictions. ** The Master of Computers: Neumann's second talent. Neumann is able to crack the security of multiple agencies worldwide, partially replacing all satellite footage with fake footage without anyone being able to pinpoint the source of the hacking, not even secret military agencies like the Black Edge Unit. She later easily broke through their firewalls and other security as she hacked screens all over the world (from TVs and computers to smartphones) to project her message to all mankind, addressing all countries in multiple languages in real time. ** Windows: Neumann also has the ability to make computer windows appear in the middle of the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Hackers Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10